


Destiny

by Wind_Writes



Series: You Can't Outrun Destiny [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: 100 word drabble, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Love, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Writes/pseuds/Wind_Writes
Summary: He knew all along
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: You Can't Outrun Destiny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012614
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Destiny

From the moment he laid eyes on her, he knew.

Nose buried in the tangle of ebony hair, he breathed deep the scent of lilac and gooseberries and pulled her flush against his chest. A sigh of contentment passed her lips in sleep and his grip tightened; there was no use in denying what destiny had put in motion.

At another time, in another place, he would have argued that fate and destiny were nothing but horseshit; an excuse for the weak to justify the path their lives had taken. But the tides had changed, his vision had cleared and there was no refuting what he’d felt since the beginning.

For too long he had wandered alone, denying himself the one thing his heart truly desired. He craved for the feeling of her skin against his, yearned for the perfume that muddled his senses. There was no turning away from the path that intertwined their lives from here to forever. They were two halves of the same whole.

She was the sun and he was the moon and there was no light in his life without her.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little 100ish word drabble for Yenralt week.


End file.
